King Catherine
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: Based on 1991 film. One of Chip's sisters temporarily becomes king for the Christmas season, during which time she must preside over bickering servants, drama among the forest caretakers, and the antics of Lumiere's nephew and Cogsworth's niece, who narrates the story. Requested and co-authored by Child Of Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Despite my constant shivering, I had to admit the forest was quite beautiful in its light coat of freshly fallen snow. I loved the vast expanse of woodland and wondered what secrets it held.

What I didn't love was having to spend Christmas with my crazy uncle. Every family has that one uncle that no one likes, and Uncle Cogsworth definitely fit the role among our relatives. However, Father insisted that we spend the holiday season with him, no doubt because of Uncle Cogsworth's high status in King Adam's court.

As our horse pulled the sleigh through the sylvan paths, the king's forest caretakers walked alongside us. They didn't say much, but from what little I knew about them, it was for the best.

When we arrived at the castle, a young man threw open the doors. "Welcome! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you here! Come inside and warm yourself by the fire! We'll bring you something warm to drink!"

"Does Monsieur Lumière know you're trying to take over his job?" I asked, wrapping my coat tighter around myself.

He smiled. "My uncle is perfectly aware that I'm helping him out. Silvain Lumière at your service, _cherie."_

"Michèle Cogsworth," I replied, "and don't bother with the terms of endearment. I know your uncle has taught you the finer points of philandering, so you may keep your charm. I prefer sincerity."

He laughed. "Tell me, _cherie_ , is it true what your Uncle Cogsworth says about your mischievous streak? I thought perhaps we could play a little joke on them both."

"And what did you have in mind?!"

Silvain motioned for me to come closer. At first, I was appalled by his plan, but when he had finished explaining, I was intrigued by the humor in it.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm.

Trying to ignore my reddening face, I slipped my own arm around his, allowing him to escort me into the castle.

A young woman about my age brought me a cup of tea. "Hello. I'm Catherine Potts. This is my brother Charles, but everyone just calls him Chip."

"Pleased to meet you both." I took a seat by the fireplace.

"That is it!" King Adam walked briskly down the corridor, massaging his temples. "Every year it's the same thing!" He sighed. "Does anyone want to be king until the Christmas season ends?"

"You ask that every year," Queen Belle reminded him.

"And every year, I get a migraine."

"I volunteer!" Catherine exclaimed.

King Adam stared at her in disbelief.

"Just for fun," she continued. "I'd ask your advice on any diplomatic matters."

He crossed his arms. "So you want to deal with all the servants and relatives? Be my guest!"

Chip rolled his eyes. "Girls can't be king!"

I politely reminded Chip about Pharaoh Hatshepsut, who had insisted that her subjects refer to her as king rather than queen for the purpose of showing she had as much power and authority as a man would have.

Catherine eagerly embraced the idea. King Adam had an amused glint in his eyes, not to mention a look of relief. He was going to enjoy a Christmas without dealing with petty complaints.

"How are you going to deal with disputes between Lumière and Cogsworth?" he asked.

"Separate them," Catherine replied. "Cogsworth gets stable duty, and Lumière stays in the kitchen."

"And if the indoor servants and forest workers get into a fight?"

She thought a moment. "The forest workers who started it would have to shovel snow off the roof. Any indoor servants responsible would have to clean every garderobe and chamber pot in the castle from now until the new year, only getting Christmas Day as respite."

The servants' eyes widened at her remark. You could tell they didn't want to leave the forest workers in peace, but there were far more pleasant chores than what Catherine had mentioned.

"Any group who retaliates will be punished as well, and if they still can't get along, we'll make a hole in the frozen pond and give them all a turn on the ducking stool."

"Speaking of the forest caretakers," Uncle Cogsworth began, "has anyone seen Loup?"

"He said he was feeling a bit under the weather," Mrs. Potts remarked. "He's been like that ever since he heard the king's cousin would be visiting us for Christmas."

"But he specifically asked the masters to invite her!" argued my uncle. "Why would he bother if her presence makes him sick?!"

Lumière chuckled. "The poor fool is in love with a woman whose affections he could never hope to gain, so he won't even try! He simply gazes upon her from afar and languishes in unrequited love!"

The other servants started laughing.

"Loup may be many things," began Maestro Fife, "but he's not sentimental. His feelings for Lisette are no different than what any loyal subjects would feel for their king's cousin."

"The mistletoe's gone to your head, Lumière!" Angelique stated. "He wouldn't know how to love if his life depended on it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lisette arrived in a dark green dress with gold trim. Her hair had been carefully arranged with real flowers by her own servants.

"Welcome, cousin!" King Adam greeted.

"Thank you for inviting me," replied Lisette.

I scarcely recognized Loup when he limped from the other room. His permanently fractured leg was splinted in an unsuccessful attempt to stabilize it so he could walk more easily, and his thick, tousled hair had been trimmed, as had his sideburns and the stubble he grew on his chin. Furthermore, he wore a woolen suit rather than the furs he usually donned in winter.

He bowed as low as he was able. "We, your humble servants, welcome you to our masters' castle. We are highly honored by your presence, and we hope Your Grace will have a pleasant stay. If there's anything we can do to make your holiday more enjoyable, do but inform us at once, and we shall gladly attend your every whim."

"Thank you, servant." She extended her hand, which Loup raised and lightly pressed against his lips for the briefest moment. "I believe it should please me to skate, but it's been awhile since I've stepped on ice. You are aware how undignified it would be for royalty to slip and fall."

"Your Grace needn't be troubled," Loup replied. "Your servant limps when he attempts to walk, but when he skates, he glides effortlessly, as if his leg were completely well once more. If Your Grace will condescend to accept help from a servant, I should be highly honored to make sure you do not fall."

Lisette considered the matter. "Very well, servant. I will permit you to help me skate."

"As my lady wishes."

He offered his arm, which she accepted, and the two left the room to find ice skates. As soon as they left, some of the other servants started laughing.

"It's as I told you!" Lumière exclaimed. "He's madly in love with her!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Uncle Cogsworth argued. "He's simply trying to welcome extended members of the royal family!"

"Oh, I don't know," Mrs. Potts remarked. "You know as well as I that Lisette isn't usually so formal, nor is she nearly as demanding. It's obvious that there's a friendship they're trying to hide, but I'm not certain I would call it love."

"Whatever it is, it's gone straight to Loup's head," Babette stated. "She's got him right where she wants him!"

While they continued their discussion, Silvain motioned for me to follow him. I allowed him to lead me to the castle library, where we could have a few moments of peace.

"They make a nice distraction, don't they?" he asked.

I nodded. "No one's even noticing us."

"It will make it all the more surprising when I kiss you under the mistletoe."

My face grew warm, and I was sure I was blushing.

"I thought we should rehearse our lines so they sound more natural."

That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew he was right, so I agreed.

"Now we must kiss," Silvain concluded.

"I'd rather not," I replied. "I've never kissed a man, unless you count adorable infant boys."

"But it must seem natural, _cherie_. Simply close your eyes and tilt your head, and the rest will be easy."

Against my will, I tightly shut my eyes.

Silvain laughed. "You mustn't look as if you are anticipating execution! Think of something pleasant!"

I thought of the baby wolves I had helped rescue last summer, and Silvain put his hand under my chin and lightly pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds.

"There now! Was that so terrible?"

I shrugged. "I lived."

Hearing my uncle call my name, I seized the nearest book and stepped out of the library.

"There you are!" Uncle Cogsworth sighed. "I've been looking all over for you! The king will be holding court!"

"Why?" I asked. "It's nearly Christmas. Can't any sentencing wait a few days?"

"It's a mock court," he explained. "King Adam wants to give Catherine practice making decisions since she's temporarily king, in a manner of speaking, so he offered some of the villagers nice gifts if they'd pretend to bring problems before the 'King' Catherine. He assured them that they wouldn't really have to serve any sentences that may be pronounced."

My uncle continued his impatient complaints about Catherine's temporary reign. I knew he must be under a lot of pressure as head of household, but there were times I wished he would find another way to deal with his stress before he gave the rest of us a migraine as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine looked positively regal with her crown and scepter. The servants seemed highly amused at the sight, but they were willing to go along with the idea.

"Your Majesty," Uncle Cogsworth began, "the dungeons are becoming far too crowded."

"Dungeons are only for those awaiting trial," Catherine stated. "While there, they will be given adequate rations rather than just a glass of water and a crust of bread."

Angelique stepped forward next. "What do we think of roses in the castle?"

Several of the servants began laughing under their breath. King Adam forbids roses brought into the castle unless they're to be used for recipes, but Catherine highly favors the flower.

"I think they'd make a lovely centerpiece on the dinner table in the great hall," Catherine stated.

I could practically see the servants scheming up ways to find roses in the middle of the winter.

La Plume, one of the scribes around the castle, asked Catherine if she had any decrees, and she said there should be better hygiene in the villages, food for the poor, and schools for girls. King Adam nodded his approval, as if considering revision of official laws concerning those subjects.

The first peasant actor came forward for his mock sentence. Another peasant accused him of robbery.

"Was he found guilty in a court of law?" Catherine asked.

"He was," Uncle Cogsworth replied.

"He shall return the stolen property and pay a fine double its value!"

The next set of actors stepped forward. This time a man was accused of not paying taxes.

"He shall pay them now," Catherine declared, "with an additional fine!"

The next man prepared to hear his sentence.

"This man," began Uncle Cogsworth, "was found guilty of poaching in the royal forest!"

"Was it to feed his family?"

"I'm afraid not."

"He shall pay a silver coin for every small animal, a gold coin for every animal of medium size, and ten gold pieces for every large animal he has killed!"

"We object!" one of the forest workers interjected. "Why should his sentence be a mere fine?! We were forced to become servants when we poached only enough to keep from starving to death! When we realized we were in over our heads, we begged for execution rather than servitude, or better yet, that all the years we have faithfully served might be counted as us having already received enough punishment! As of this day, we have yet to receive either honorable dismissal or execution! Was it such a crime to keep ourselves fed years ago?!"

King Adam sighed. "Why do you want to leave? The children would be heartbroken. Besides, you're such good workers, and I thought you guys enjoyed your job."

"It's the principle of the matter," the forest caretaker replied. "We're tired of having chest pains from our hearts beating so rapidly when rabid animals nearly bite clear through our thin boots. We're tired of seeing our bosses with injured limbs, but still forced to work the worst hours of night in the most terrible weather."

There were hearty shouts of agreement from the others.

"We want changes!" a second caretaker stated. "We want access to horses and guns during times of epidemic that could also be fatal to humans, thus remaining out of range of affected wildlife! We want two good pairs of boots every year! We want free healthcare, shorter work days, days off, paid vacation, and more money! We want the royal records to show we are no longer prisoners, but honored servants, equal in all ways to the indoor servants. We also want better names. Most of us are simply known by the names of woodland creatures! We want the records to show human names on official documents!"

"And without these changes, we go on strike," a third concluded. "You'll either kill us, dismiss us, or make some changes around here. No matter what you decide, we refuse to be prisoners for poaching any longer! We've served enough time!"

The peasant trials may have been fake, but there was nothing imaginary about the strike. The forest workers seated themselves to show they weren't doing another bit of work until further notice.

"What do your bosses have to say about this?" King Adam queried.

"Louve is in the stable," the first forest caretaker stated, "and Loup is out taking a sleigh ride with Lisette. It was her idea."

"Take the day off with pay. I'll talk the matter over with them later."

The mock trials continued. One man who pretended to be guilty of murder was pardoned because he had only killed in self-defense. Otherwise, he would have been sentenced to execution. Another man had been found to be a traitor, which would have been enough for a sentence of exile, but since he had endangered lives, he was condemned to death.

"How will it be done?" Uncle Cogsworth asked.

"Hanging!" declared Catherine.

"By strangulation or by breaking the neck?"

The peasant cringed. "I'm glad I'm not really guilty of treason! This would've been a tough sentence!"

"It's usually worse," Uncle Cogsworth remarked.

When each had taken a turn being sentenced, the villagers who had pretended to be criminals were thanked nicely with Christmas gifts, courtesy of King Adam and Queen Belle.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Although my bed was comfortable, I tossed and turned as I awaited the gentle knock at my door. However, when it came, I was nearly asleep.

"Did you get them?" I asked.

Silvain nodded. "A pair of bison horns and two rabbit skins from the forest workers. Did you manage to mix the substance?"

I presented the bowl I had hidden under my mattress. "This would cause two knights charging in opposite directions to stick together, so be careful not to get any on your fingers."

Not daring to make a sound, we tiptoed to the staircase where Catherine was waiting for us.

"After what I put in their tea, they wouldn't wake if the castle were besieged," she announced. "Chip's coming with the rose."

We silently crept upstairs to the West Wing. The true king and queen lay sleeping soundly in their bed, blissfully unaware of what we were about to do.

Silvain and I carefully placed some of the sticky substance at the base of each of the horns, attaching them to King Adam's head before fastening the furs around his wrists.

Chip tiptoed into the room with a rose, which he laid across a nightstand as Catherine stood guard, making sure we were able to carry out her brilliant scheme. When we had finished, we hurried to our rooms as silently as possible.

Perhaps it goes without saying that King Adam's first reaction the following morning was panic. However, he soon realized he wasn't really turning into a beast. To my relief, he simply laughed at our prank, complimenting "the creativity of today's youth."

I mistakenly believed the matter would now be dismissed as harmless fun, but hours before dawn the following morning, Uncle Cogsworth knocked at my door.

"Who's there?" I asked, still half asleep.

"It's your uncle. King Adam commands you to rise at once."

I wearily readied myself and trudged to where the king was waiting with Sylvain, Chip, and Catherine.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully. "Since Catherine is king, she has the pleasure of going on a royal progress. Fortunately for her, this one will last only a day. I thought that since you three were her closest advisors, you'd be delighted to accompany her."

Judging from the way Chip glared at his sister, Catherine was going to be buried in a pile of snow before the end of the day. She shot a baleful lower back to remind him that it wasn't entirely her fault.

We trudged to the sleigh that was waiting for us and took our seats. Since I got cold easily, I insisted on a middle seat so I would have the warmth of body heat in addition to the blanket we had been given.

Although some people were able to fall asleep anywhere, my sleep disorder made it impossible, so I easily lost patience with anyone who was able to fall asleep sitting up. Seeing Silvain drift off was almost more than I could stand, but when he put his head on my shoulder, that was too much. I startled him awake with a fair imitation of a lupine snarl, which the forest workers had been teaching me to perfect.

Sylvain immediately opened his eyes and sat up. "Where are they?! We're under attack!"

"Stay awake, you idiot!" I muttered. "You were involved just as much as I was in playing a joke on the king, so you're going to suffer just as much as I do!"

I suppose I made my point. No one else dared to fall asleep.

As we made our way through villages, Catherine had to accept homemade gifts, mostly in the form of baked goods, from peasants who demanded to know where King Adam was, recoiling in disapproval when they heard that he had temporarily allowed a servant to fill some of his official roles. However, they warmed up to the idea when Catherine passed out firewood, holly, mistletoe, and other gifts from the royal forest.

"What do you think we would have been during the spell?" Silvain wondered aloud. "Chip and Catherine were teacups. What would we have been if we had actually lived at this castle?"

"You would have been a corset," I answered. "I can tell by the way you're always trying to seize women."

Silvain's face turned red, and he gave me a light slap on the arm. "I'm not that shameless!

I wondered what I would have been. I loved adventure, books, and woodland creatures, but I failed to see what inanimate object had something in common with all three.

"You would have been a rosebush," Silvain remarked, as if reading my thoughts. "In appearance, you are beautiful and graceful like a lady, but anyone who gets to know you can see you're nothing but thorny stems that put on grand airs."

When we returned to the castle, Mrs. Potts had nonalcoholic apple cider for us, heated and sweetened with cinnamon and citrus.

"Thanks, Mom." Chip took a sip of his.

"Yes, thank you." I quickly drained my cup, feeling the warm liquid make its way past my cold heart. "You wouldn't believe how cold it is out there!"

"Cold enough to keep you out of the West Wing," Mrs. Potts replied.

Silvain nodded. "That cold."


	5. Chapter 4

Silvain hung a sprig of mistletoe and sat in a comfortable chair with a book. That was my cue. I walked into the room, standing under the mistletoe, which I pretended not to notice.

Crossing my arms, I demanded, "Have you no shame?!"

He immediately crossed the room and pulled me into an embrace.

"Let me go!" I struggled. "You said there would be no harm in our misdeed!"

"But that was months ago!" he argued. "Surely you aren't still upset!"

"What will happen to the baby?!"

Uncle Cogsworth dropped his wine, shattering the glass all over the floor. Lumière's eyes widened with disbelief.

"We'll make it right." Silvain sank to his knees and took my hand in his. " _Veux-tu m'épouser?"_

Lumière started coughing, as if he were choking on air.

"Marriage?" I sighed. "Such a big step! But what choice is there?"

Silvain stood.

"Yes, I will marry you."

I closed my eyes, and he pressed his lips against mine.

At this point, Uncle Cogsworth could keep silent no longer. "Young lady! What in the name of Madame de Beaumont have you done?! What will your father say?!"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Lumière scolded his nephew. "How many times must I tell you that there's a huge difference between charm and disgrace?! If you are not old enough to control yourself, you are not old enough to woo young ladies!"

The sermons might have continued if Mrs. Potts hadn't entered the room at that moment and wondered aloud what in heaven's name was going on here.

"Uncle Cogsworth found out about our sin," I confessed. "A few months ago, Silvain and I managed to sneak into the West Wing, and we read King Adam's journal."

My uncle frowned. "What about the baby you mentioned?!"

"A kitten we found outside yesterday."

Uncle Cogsworth stood akimbo. "Michèle Cogsworth! How many times must your father and I tell you to choose your words more carefully! We thought the two of you…!" He shook his head, unable to finish.

"That we what?" I asked innocently.

"Never you mind! What was that marriage proposal bit?!"

"Not now," Silvain explained, "but we have discussed the prospect of marriage in a few years to bring peace to our two households."

Lumière looked so relieved that he was nearly about to laugh. "Silvain, while Cogsworth and I applaud your efforts to keep us from quarreling, I'd hardly consider us to be at war, and even if we were brothers, we'd still squabble. It is simply the difference in our personalities. If you do marry someday, you must marry because you have found one woman so wonderful that she makes you forget the rest!"

Silvain smiled mischievously. "Like Babette? If she's so wonderful, why haven't you married her? If she's not, why do you keep dating her?"

"Off with you both!"

As soon as we were out of hearing, we burst into helpless fits of laughter. Our uncles had hastily jumped to inaccurate conclusions, just as we had planned.

"I can't believe they forgot we only met for the first time a few days ago!" Silvain remarked.

"Well, maybe now they'll make sure to keep up to date about events in their families," I replied, wiping away tears of laughter.


	6. Chapter 5

Louve tossed her dagger into the air, catching it by its hilt. "I'm not going, and that is final!"

Mrs. Potts entered the room where the servants had been having their discussion. "Heavens! What is it now?!"

"We will not be attending any sort of service hosted by the royal clergymen," one of the forest caretakers announced. "It's against our religion."

"And what religion is that?"

"The one where if you act kind and peaceful toward someone for one day, only to loathe their existence the rest of the year, you're a complete hypocrite!"

The other forest workers shouted their approval.

"We believe if you want to be a kindred spirit, you'll do acts of kindness for your fellow human beings all year long, not just during the Christmas season!"

Once again there were hearty shouts of agreement.

"I hate to say it," Lumière began, "but for once, they have a point. Why should Cogsworth and I pretend to be friends on Christmas and quarrel for the rest of the year? Why should any of us be polite to the wolves during winter holidays when we all know how much we detest them?"

One of the forest workers started to draw his sword, but he quickly thought better of the idea. "You have tried to start a fight with me, and I refuse to retaliate. That means you get garderobe duty, but I don't have to shovel snow off the roof."

Lumière's eyes widened in horror. "The king…I mean…You wouldn't tell Catherine, would you?!"

The forest caretaker crossed his arms. "What's it worth to you?"

"Five gold pieces!"

"Don't waste my time!"

"Well, what do you want?"

The forest workers huddled together and whispered. They then consulted with Louve, who nodded her approval. One finally stepped forward.

"We want a skate with wheels so our boss can put it under his injured foot and dance," he stated. "He may limp when he walks, but if he can drag his foot, he glides well enough."

Lumière frowned, wondering how he would find such a peculiar skate.

"Furthermore, we want the ballroom lit with candles when the curtains are drawn to show the starlight. Let no one be there except the royal musicians and fair Lisette when we send our boss there. See to it these demands are met by Christmas, or you know what you'll be doing for a fortnight!"

A few hours later, one of the royal clergymen asked Uncle Cogsworth to call a meeting of the servants.

"My brothers and sisters," he began.

"Save it!" one of Maestro Fife's orchestra members exclaimed. "You know we can't stand each other!"

Hiding a sigh, the clergyman began again. "My fellow servants, you know fully well how displeased the masters will be with any of us if we fail to do our jobs. You have now put me in a position where I risk failure to do mine. How you feel about your fellow servants is none of my concern, nor is it any of my business how it may relate to your respective beliefs. However, if I tell the masters that we will hold no services this Christmas, they'll fire every member of the clergy. Whether you attend or not on an individual basis is your personal decision, but we simply cannot allow the entire castle to boycott!"

"And what do you propose we do about it?" asked Monsieur La Plume.

"That is what I wish to discuss. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"That would involve us working together," Webster stated.

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, the clergyman exclaimed in disgust, "Perhaps we all ought to be furniture again! At least during the last few weeks of the spell, we were able to cooperate!"

Silence fell over the entire room, each servant thinking of how an entire castle had worked together for a mutual goal. After nearly a minute without a sound, Angelique began singing:

 _"_ _Douce nuit, sainte nuit;_

 _Dans les cieux, l'astre luit."_

Others began joining her until the entire castle was singing together:

 _"_ _C'est l'amour infini!_

 _C'est l'amour infini!"_

Sufficiently filled with Christmas spirit after singing of the not-so-silent night so many centuries ago, the servants suggested that since they were all gathered, they may as well have service then and there. The clergymen talked it over and decided now was as good a time as any, so they obliged.

"We all know why we celebrate Christmas," one began, "but it goes much further back than the carol we just sang. In fact, the reason we hold Christmas celebrations each year goes back to the dawn of time. You see, Adam's sin cursed all humanity, and…"

That was as far as he got before nearly every servant in the castle was helpless with laughter. I felt sorry for King Adam. It must be awful to be named after one of the two people who brought about the world's downfall, especially for someone who had nearly brought about the downfall of his own castle.


	7. Chapter 6

King Catherine decreed that after having spoken with the masters of the castle, she had obtained permission to grant the forest caretakers' requests for better working conditions. However, Louve seemed to take no pleasure from the celebration, donning only black clothing.

"I'll not have you in mourning!" Loup protested. "There will be plenty of other Christmases for that!"

"It is not yet Christmas!" Louve argued. "I shall wear what I please!"

Lisette took Loup aside. "My friend, your sister seems so concerned about something. What troubles her?"

"Nothing," he lied.

However, Lisette would not be so easily dissuaded from hearing the truth, so Loup reluctantly explained that infection had set in to his fractured limb. The royal physicians may be able to find some medicine to buy him a little time, but within a few months, amputation would be the only option to save his life.

"You know the majority of patients die from amputation," he concluded. "This is quite likely to be my final Christmas."

"Don't talk like that!" Lisette interrupted. "You'll be alright!" She moved into his arms. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see!"

Loup held her, tenderly reaching up to stroke her hair.

"I promise!" she continued. "I'm going to get the best doctors in every country of Europe to speak with Adam's personal physicians! I'll send every forest worker in France scouting the woodlands for an enchanted being! Someone among all these doctors and magical creatures should have an alternative!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, fairest one."

"I'm not giving up our friendship without a fight! I'll find a way to help! When I return to the castle…"

"You'll come back?"

Lisette smiled warmly as he tenderly gazed into her eyes. "Of course I'll come back! I can't let them…! Oh, this is all my fault! If only I'd known sooner!"

Loup sighed. "Maybe it's better this way." He lightly ran his hand down her face. "At least I'll get to see you one last time."

On Lisette's orders, Loup spent the day resting his injured leg. She insisted that he wasn't to leave his room until the royal physicians had gotten the infection under control. Although he wasn't used to having anyone fuss over him, Loup complied with her demands for most of the day, but just before sunset, he became restless.

"The devil take the enchantress!" he exclaimed. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lisette queried gently.

"You'll be busy with royal duties and matters of state. I'll have to take on the role of your servant rather than your friend." He rose from his bed. "Before our status separates us again tomorrow, will you dance with me?"

Lisette sighed. "I shouldn't. My father already has plans to arrange my marriage to a nobleman."

"You're concerned that he wouldn't approve of you dancing with a servant?"

She shook her head. "I'm concerned that memories of dancing with a friend will cross my mind on the day I marry a stranger. I have vowed to find a way to spare your life, but we'll still be parted."

"Ask your cousin to give me as a wedding present to you. I'll guard the forests around your new castle with my life." Loup took her hands in his. "Before our status parts us forever, will you dance with me?"

When they entered the ballroom, the other forest caretakers were waiting with the unusual skate with wheels so Loup could glide. The royal musicians began playing a slow waltz as the forest workers left the room.

"I used to know the words to this song," Loup remarked as Lisette twirled gracefully. "It's the one that played when the masters danced together for the first time. Oddly enough, I think it had something to do with cooking."

Lisette spun into his arms. "Is that a fact?"

He softly began singing:

" _Table set with thyme,_

 _Frugal as can be._

 _Why did all my friends_

 _Show up here again_

 _Unexpectedly?!_

 _Just a little change,_

 _Small to say the least;_

 _Economic scare,_

 _Nothing to prepare._

 _Duty of the feast."_

Lisette giggled. "This is the most romantic song I've ever heard! Is that strange skate really helping you glide? How's your broken leg?"

Loup replied with another terrible verse:

 _"_ _Ever just the same,_

 _Never a surprise,_

 _Ever as before,_

 _Ever just as sore_

 _As sudden demise."_

There were more ridiculous lyrics, like "certain as the bun rising from the yeast" and "table set with thyme, salted in the brine." When the musicians began playing a different tune, there wasn't much of an improvement. In fact, the lyrics got even worse.

Lisette began this time:

 _"_ _You're very sweet._

 _I'm not unnerved_

 _That you actually gave my cousin what he deserved!_

 _I guess I've known_

 _A year or more_

 _About the lifestyle you had lived years before."_

Loup shook his head:

 _"_ _You talk this way._

 _I nearly died_

 _Of shame when I confessed to you my regicide._

 _Did you not hear_

 _About our war,_

 _Or have you never seen your cousin's arm before?"_

Continuing to waltz as gracefully as ever:

 _"_ _Why do you think it matters_

 _What you've done so many years ago?_

 _I'd leave his arm in shatters_

 _If I'd seen him act like the tyrant you used to know!"_

Loup's eyes were a warm amber with happiness.

 _"_ _But who'd have thought,_

 _And who'd have known,_

 _That after that you'd come to trust me on your own?_

 _Yet for those eyes_

 _I so adore,_

 _I'd not have harmed him if I had met you before."_

The music ended, and they held each other for the longest time, staring into each other's eyes as they embraced, but not daring to kiss. After all, even friendship between a noble and servant could never be, so why allow themselves to have any stronger feelings?


	8. Chapter 7

Silvain Lumière and I tired of welcoming all the nobles who arrived at the castle on Christmas Eve, so I was only too eager to welcome his suggestion that we sneak outside and go ice skating. Our feelings of affection were false, nothing more than a way to frighten our uncles, but I still harbored no feelings of hatred or ill will toward Silvain, even if he was of the "wrong family."

Chip came out to join us. "Mama says you shouldn't be out here without an escort. Otherwise, you'll think up some harebrained scheme to send your uncles into a coma."

I laughed. "Your mother knows us too well!"

"She's making hot chocolate."

"How do you feel about your sister temporarily being king?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I miss her. She's mostly busy with official duties. She doesn't get the chance to have snowball fights very often."

Catherine had apparently planned a Christmas ball as her last act as king. Everyone in the surrounding villages was invited to come and go as they pleased, and refreshments would be served. At the end of the day, villagers would receive a Christmas present, for all in attendance had been asked to bring a wrapped gift.

As temporary king, Catherine had decorated the entire castle with roses and daffodils, which had been grown in a special greenhouse. Instead of her usual aquamarine dress, Catherine wore purple. Although she helped her mother make tea and apple cider, she also danced with each bachelor nobleman in attendance.

To thank her for relieving him of some of his responsibilities during the Christmas season, King Adam gave her an abalone necklace and a beautiful Andalusian horse. He gave me a simple yet elegant circlet and a lovely doll made of the finest china. Silvain gave me a napkin ring that I could pretend was our engagement ring and remember the tricks we played on our uncles, and the Potts family gave me my own tea set.

In a way, I would miss being here. The royal court was certainly a place of excitement. However, I was certain I wouldn't miss the drama at all.

 _Joyeux Noël._


End file.
